


Complicated

by MurielJones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Mary and Lucifer are still in the post-apocalypse world...but Sam and Dean, and Jack and Cas to the rescue, unfortunately it's all sorts of complicated.  I wrote this quick, because my life was being complicated...hope you enjoy a quick little read.  And I love Mary;  and in my world Cas never died; and I must not be quite entirely well because there is neither destiel nor wincest in this story.  It's really more of sketch of what could have been a story.





	Complicated

Jack is just about bouncing, while Castiel holds out a steadying hand, trying to slow him down. Jack, however, blurts – not unlike a really uppity goat – out: “We found your Mom!” Sam smiles, wide and happy, and Dean, Dean let’s his laugh lines out for a moment.

But Cas’ pause makes them cautious again.

Cas takes a deap breath, the bad news one, and all Sam and Dean’s happiness is wrapped back up and thrown away. “She’s with Lucifer.” And relief, because they thought Cas was going to say: She’s dead. So this is a good thing, right?

Dean is the first to find a way to speak, “We can save her.”

Cas looks tired again, a little confused. “With.” He repeats. And then they get it: WITH.

"It's compli..." Jack attempts to cheerily pipe in, until he is cut off by a sharp look from Cas. (Sam wonders where Jack learned about 'complicated'. Dean wishes silently he hadn't taught Jack about "It's complicated", just seemed it might be useful later.)

Jack’s face folds into a familiar frown, some of it Sam, some of it Cas, some of it the self he hasn’t had time to put together: “I could take you there…” His voice is hopeful and contrite, and he really is a child, it's just that everyone forgets. 

Sam and Dean look at each other, the nod between them is barely there, but Jack, his life molded around these two, moves fast.

“Dammit Jack! give a guy a little warning.” Dean stumbles forward, Sam catching his elbow more for emotional support then physical. Sam glances over his shoulder at Jack, doing that squinty thing to tell Jack, not to worry, Dean does that sort of over reaction thing...jack knows that. Cas however bumps his shoulder against Jack’s in what must be some attempt at fatherly comradery with his son, but it’s awkward and Jack raises his eyebrows, look to Sam for some sort of social help here. Sam just closes his eyes and takes a breath though, he wants to help Jack with every sort of thing he can, but this is his Mom on the line, he has to face Lucifer again, and Dean does that over reaction thing, and this is the moment when Lucifer will want to swop Jack for their Mom. God, if their Mom even wants to come with them.

Sam knows Lucifer, he knows how charming Lucifer is, he knows that Lucifer could walk out of here with Jack and their Mom, and how Cas could be dead for real this time, and if anything happens to their Mom again then what happens to Dean? If anything happens to Cas is Dean done this time.

Jack’s eyes glow and the portal shimmers and opens. 

Lucifer smiles. 

Castiel grabs Jack by the shoulders and they are gone.

“How could you?” Dean is angry, white with anger, braced with anger.

“Dean…” Mary swollows. “I can…”

“You can what?” Dean is taught with anger, still on Sam's side of the portal, still ready to blow at the wrong move or word. “Explain?”

Sam is moving surreptitiously , hoping to stay out of Lucifer’s sight, hoping to be in and out before his mother has time to fight—because she can fight.

“You know what he did Mom?” Then, Dean waits for an answer, he is quiet, leaving Mary - and Sam - to wonder when the explosion is going to happen. Sam doesn’t even like to see his Mom near Lucifer, he doesn’t like to be close to Lucifer, Sam knows what Lucifer is capable of, his lies, deception, hate, violence. Sam doesn’t want to think about the rest; but he has to get close to both of them. “He raped Sam."

Sam had never said it in that many words, that few words; it was the last thing he wanted his mother to know, he feels the heat of shame, the shake of fear in him, the taste of hopelessness, and he won’t let his Mom live that.

Then Mary, says the wrong thing: “But I forgave him, I told him I forgave him for what he did to our family, he said he was sorry…” She doesn't say she didn't know, she says it all to Dean, she doesn't even acknowledge Sam - which good, Sam keeps his mind in the game and pushes the layers of hurt out - his mother doesn't say she is sorry that happened to him, at least she doesn't look at him.

Lucifer looks over at Dean, tilts his head and smirks.

That’s the moment, that’s all Sam needed, his mother with a new understanding of this moment, Lucifer distracted and self-satisfied, and Sam has her pulled through the portal into his arms, into Dean’s arms.

She feels them, her boys, holding her tight, Sam shaking and Dean strung like a bow, she doesn’t think she can fix this one, she doesn’t think Sam will forgive her, or Dean, maybe more so Dean. Winchesters don’t cry, so she doesn’t.

Cas and Jack will be back in half a moment, less, slamming the portal shut before Lucifer can move and everyone will pretend that Mary hadn’t been sleeping with the man who raped her son, everyone will pretend that Sam was never hurt, and that Dean’s heart isn’t broken, everyone will pretend that Jack isn’t curious about this father, and no one will tell Jack what is going on. Jack is watching every move, determined to grow up to be a good man.


End file.
